


冬日暖（R）

by Xiamokongcheng



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Minor Akutagawa Ryuunosuke/Nakajima Atsushi (Bungou Stray Dogs)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:47:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22001932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xiamokongcheng/pseuds/Xiamokongcheng
Summary: 文如其名，冬天日了就会变暖。
Relationships: Akutagawa Ryuunosuke/Nakajima Atsushi (Bungou Stray Dogs)
Kudos: 15





	冬日暖（R）

**Author's Note:**

> 一起上车

天最让人崩溃的事情是什么？——暖气坏了。  
更崩溃的是，你为了通风透气不得不开窗，让外面丝丝冷风吹进来。  
芥川正在很想关窗保暖和必须开窗除闷的选择中徘徊，心情并不是很好，加上冷风贴着他的背刮，最近公司也没什么事，他心不在焉地翻看着文件。  
只听门外传来一阵急促的脚步声，接着门被“叩叩叩”地敲了几下。  
“打扰了。”门被小心地推开，一个白发青年探了个头。  
“进来吧。”芥川不再看文件，反而将眼神投到进来的人身上，许是刚才小幅度跑动，这会他气还没喘匀，额上有一两颗汗珠，几丝头发贴着脸颊，眼神却是亮的。  
“我来和您汇报上次企划的情况。”中岛敦开门又关上，顺带和他解释，“这栋楼的供暖系统出了点故障，要恢复还得等一下。”  
“嗯。”芥川轻微点头表示知道，好整以暇地看他，“过来汇报吧。”  
中岛敦走进来，被钻进来的风吹了一下，总算没这么热了，可他刚出了一层汗，黏着衣服让他很不舒服，试探性地问：“我能脱下外套吗？”  
“请便。”  
于是他把外套脱了，露出里面穿的白色羊毛衣，半卷起长袖，让它卡在肘弯处，和下面的西装裤搭配起来有点违和，但他知道恋人并不会在独处的时候在意自己的衣着，也就放心地把文件拿到芥川眼前：“请过目。”  
碰巧有人在网上找芥川，他敲打起键盘：“你给我念一下吧。”  
“哦，好。”中岛敦非常听话，按照纸上的内容开始念，“本次企划的主题是……，我们旨在加强大家对我们公司产品的理解……”  
“听不清，你站过来点。”芥川眼睛一直盯着屏幕，手指快速敲打，键盘声音多少盖过了中岛敦的声音，他听不清一些字眼。而中岛敦依言照办，从办公桌对面绕到芥川身旁，清清嗓子继续念下去：“本次活动以互动为主……”  
芥川处理事情的效率很高，不一会儿就和对面谈妥了，他把注意力收回来，侧头看中岛敦认真盯着纸的样子，看他嘴唇张张合合，抓住纸的手腕微微颤动，忽然觉得室内的温度还是太高了。  
许是出于亲昵，中岛敦和他靠得很近，芥川目光从上往下移动，锁定在了被西装裤勒紧的臀部上。中岛敦长得算是匀称，一身西装勉强能穿得笔挺，但今天他穿的裤子比较紧身，让屁股翘出了一个弧度，让人产生一种想摸一摸的欲望。  
芥川是个实打实的行动派，直接伸出左手摸了上去。  
中岛敦一滞，说话声戛然而止，芥川描摹着他屁股的形状，在突出来的屁股瓣上捏了捏，这动作让他双腿一颤，“芥川……”他尾音带了翘，抓得他心痒痒，毫不客气地抓捏起那一块软肉，抬眼望向他：“怎么不汇报了？念下去。”  
“我，”上层的命令不得不听，中岛敦强忍被揉捏的不适，集中注意力把目光放在前面的纸上。  
芥川侧过头轻笑一下，手更是轻车熟路地描摹着他股瓣的形状，中岛敦的屁股几乎没有赘肉，但又带着些许弹性，摸起来手感是真的不错。  
由于手掌在布料里摩擦，这会芥川的手背手心热了起来，捂得那一片也跟着暖了，中岛敦读着读着语调开始发颤，带了一点难耐，“在活动中，我们充分……让群众……”  
他说话猛然一顿，原来是芥川的手侧探进了他的股沟，在里面穿插起来，由于中岛敦的内裤是比较紧身的，手被弹力压住，一时只能嵌在沟里，芥川倒是不急，一上一下地动着，甚至比较长的中指尖戳到了中岛敦的囊袋。  
“唔……嗯……”他用力地捏住纸，拼了命地忍受这种诡异感，身体却不可自制地燥热起来，屁股那一片被闷得慌，让他有种那里出了汗的感觉。  
“继续。”芥川半命令道，手一点也没停，中岛敦颇恼怒地瞪他一眼，却是一点威慑力也没有，看他念了三分之二，芥川也不再磨蹭，用食指指腹绕着隐秘的穴口转圈。  
他哪里受得了这种刺激，汇报都读成了片段，大腿很不争气地开始发软，穴口却因为期待而有了些许的蠕动，芥川在穴口四周抹了抹，随后弯起指节，将手探了进去。  
“嗯啊。”中岛敦闷哼一声，整个人不受控制地往前栽，他为了平衡身体堪堪用手撑在了桌子上，汇报书被手掌压住，身体呈现前倾，这给了芥川一个往里探的机会，他毫不客气地用手指撑开他的穴口，让前半个指节卡在里面，好让他适应这个异物。  
中岛敦经不得撩拨，更何况芥川充分掌握里面的形状，单用食指左右晃动都能蹭出一小股水，令他浑身发颤，低着头喘气。  
“还有最后一点。”芥川用力地让指头伸进里面，手指用力敲了敲桌子，中岛敦猛然惊醒，觉得这是对他的另类折磨。  
他咬咬牙，努力地看着纸上密密麻麻的字，忘了自己刚才读到哪里，可芥川的手指又拼命地分散着他的注意力，让他无法专注。  
芥川见他不说话，轻车熟路地搔刮起穴壁，中岛敦双腿打颤，实在看不清字的他居然带上了一点哭腔，“我，这次活动……”  
“念过了。”芥川说得没有起伏，却是直挺挺地用手刺向深处，让中岛敦闷哼一声。  
见他脸颊泛红，目光开始失去焦点的样子，芥川也难耐地咽了一下口水，碰巧这时外面又吹来一股风，吹得他有点冷，芥川索性转过椅子，一把按向中岛敦的大腿根部，空闲的手扭过他的腰，半强迫地让他坐在自己身上。  
这会芥川也硬了起来，隔着两层布料中岛敦都能感觉到坚硬的物体抵着他的屁股，他有点不好意思地坐着，逃也不是迎上去也不是，偏偏芥川对这个姿势感到满意，左手继续着方才开拓密穴的行为，右手往前摸了摸中岛敦的裤裆。  
“你硬了。”他将唇放在他耳边，压低声音说。  
中岛敦哪里受得住这道声线，耳根子一下就红了，芥川看着泛粉的耳廓，张嘴含了上去，同时左手又探进一根中指，四处在里面戳弄，右手则不客气地撩起中岛敦的衣服，由肚子一路往上摸。  
“还能继续念吗？”芥川咬着他的耳朵，一只手摸上他的胸膛，绕着他的乳尖转圈，膝盖若有若无地抬起，顶得中岛敦往上。  
“唔，不……行……”中岛敦声音发抖，尾音孱弱地消散在稍冷的空气里，芥川见状没说话，反倒用手操弄起他的后穴，任由他在自己怀里哼哼地叫着。  
中岛敦难受极了，下体硬得可怕，后面想要释放，因为裤子比较紧，他都能感觉到芥川手掌的形状和大小，滋滋的水声和芥川啃咬他耳朵的声音混杂在一起，让他的思绪开始断线。  
看他禁不住扭动着，芥川低头吻上他的脖子，伸出舌头舔了舔，半诱惑地说：“念完最后一段，我就让你出来。”  
“嗯……唔……”中岛敦下意识地听从了，伸手抓过隔壁的纸，芥川伸手拉开他裤子的拉链，好让手更好地动作，他翻转穴内手的方向，让指肚顶着上部，同时扣挖着找着里面的敏感点，中岛敦被插得身体止不住往前翘，见芥川迟迟不碰敏感处，近乎带了哭腔，“好……难受。”  
“那就读完你的汇报。”芥川吻了吻他的耳根，伸手按上他的乳头，暂且舒缓他的情欲。  
中岛敦抓过纸，艰难地找到了最后一段，呜咽着念起来，“从本次企划中，我们更好地……贴近市场……唔……”见他乖乖照做，芥川给了他奖赏，两指狠狠地按上敏感点，让中岛敦仰头“啊”地叫一声，前面鼓得不像话。  
“从中，唔……哈……我们将吸取经验……”中岛敦念得千般婉转，情欲爬上他的脸，整个身体都热得像个暖炉，芥川更是用力地按压他的前列腺，不留情地用手指冲撞那一块肉，让他整个人如触动一般僵直起身体。  
“不……不行……”他大口喘气，渴望芥川在快一点，芥川吸住他的后颈，手指愈发用力，似乎在鼓励他把工作做完。  
终于中岛敦读到了最后一句，“我们相信……下次企划……一定会更顺利……”读到这里，他还没来得及换口气，就被芥川同时按住前列腺和乳珠，双重的刺激让他仰头发出近乎窒息的“呃啊啊啊”声，前面的性器不可控地射出一股液体，沾湿了作为遮掩的内裤。  
在汇报声里，屋子的气温陡然攀上，一轻一重的呼吸声冲撞在一起，中岛敦的西装裤滑落至大腿，羊毛衣被撩到胸部以上，脖子处有了不算密集的吻痕，整个人瘫软不已。  
他就这样被芥川龙之介圈在怀内，玩弄到了高潮。

**Author's Note:**

> 或许会有后续


End file.
